Tomoki Sawamura
'''Tomoki Sawamura '''was an infamous computer hacker and evil genius in the 1970's. Because of her similar appearance (not really) she was often thought to be a henchman of the evil Fuhrer Toka Ryuumonbuchi. She claims to be a fan of the band Black Sabbath. She has a bounty on her head worth 213,000,000, due to her massive hacking schemes. Personality She is very calm and serious in public, often using her netbook as an excuse to hack into other people's accounts on popular websites. However, when not around anyone, she is a gothic lolita and a metalhead. History Tomoki was born in 1808 in Brooklyn, New York City. She often sat around her house playing the violin until she was 12 years old and she got a job at a club called Hate Ashbury. It turns out the club sucked, where everyone threw flowers and at pie. She left and joined a group called Satan Worshipping Doom, where she became a hippie killer. This continued for 5 years until she realized how bad killing was. She then continued playing the violin in her house for another 4 years before her parents died in a car accident. Devestated, she became a metalhead and joined a band called Eagle Twin, where she would be the new bassist. She only worked with the band on one album, The Ravens That Eat Pie, and then she left and temporarily joined Odin's army of vikings. Finally, she went back to New York City in an attempt to turn her life back to normal. She got a job at McDonald's and when she discovered computers, she was intrigued by them. She did 15 long years of research on computers, and eventually discovered her talent of hacking, and then elevated into the level of an evil genius. Her biggest internet attack was on Myspace in 1978, where she destroyed an entire legion of bands dedicated to pop music. The site shut down for quite some time again. YouTube was later hacked by her in 1991 where she deleted every major channel on the website. Later on, she destroyed a site called Stoner Rock.com (even though she was a fan of that type of music herself). Later, in 2005, when she tried to hack into a demon named Gezol's account, Gezol came to her house and killed her with an axe. Afterwards, Shigeru Miyamoto was observed dragging her body off for some reason. There have been some supposed sightings of her ever since. In 2007, one person noticed a tall girl with glasses, a purple dress and scary shiny glasses walk into a K-Mart. Later, in 2009, Stan Smith noticed a tall girl similar to the appearance of Tomoki sitting on top of a building playing "Sweet Leaf" by Black Sabbath. A similar sighting was reported in November 2011, where, instead of a building, she was sitting on top of a bridge playing "N.I.B.", also by Black Sabbath. Recently, it has been revealed that she was in fact alive this whole time, and working as a slave for Saimoe. After Johnny C.'s raid on the Saimoe island, she was freed from prison. However, it was unknown if she survived the chase back to the docks. It is revealed after the timeskip that she is alive and is currently in an alliance with the recently revived Tara Gilesbie and Bowser in order to take down one of the Undefeatables, Marx. She is also a boss in Grand Theft Sesame Street 3: Vice Sesame. Category:Metalheads Category:Freaks Category:Haters Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Dead guys Category:Guys who make kickass music Category:Demi-gods Category:Saki Characters Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Guys